Miracle
by Sam Doli
Summary: Aaron Hothcner, após a morte de sua ex-esposa Hayley, nunca se permitiu ser feliz ou amar alguém. E Emily Prentiss vai realizar um milagre em seu coração. Emily/Hotch.
1. Capítulo 1

Miracle.

**Sinopse.**

Aaron Hothcner, após a morte de sua esposa Hayley, nunca se permitiu ser feliz ou amar alguém. E Emily Prentiss vai realizar um milagre em seu coração.

**Capítulo 1**

Aquele dia realmente havia sido cheio. A Equipe do B.A.U. estava voltando para casa após ajudar no caso de um Serial Killer em Los Angeles, estavam todos cansados após duas semanas de trabalho. Apesar disso, JJ era a única que dormia, com a cabeça encostada na janela do jato. Hotchner estava no banheiro, Reid e Rossi jogavam xadrez e o resto da equipe estava quieta. Emily Prentiss batucava os pés com pressa no chão do avião. Ela consultou o relógio. Eram oito horas da noite.

-Droga! – praguejou em voz alta. – Desculpa. – pediu quando todos se viraram para encará-la.

-O que foi, Em? – perguntou Morgan. – Atrasada para algum compromisso?

-Err... não... sim... mais ou menos. – ela respondeu, arrancando uma risada do amigo.

-Que compromisso é esse que deixa você assim confusa e irritada? – ele perguntou. Emily ruborizou.

-Err, nada. Nada mesmo. – ela disse. Morgan arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ok. É, tem algo.

-E o que é esse "algo"?

-Phillip Harrison. – JJ murmurou, sonolenta, com apenas um dos olhos abertos. Havia acordado.

-JJ! – Emily a repreendeu.

-Phill? O cara editor chefe da Natural Geographic? – perguntou Morgan rindo.

-Sim, Phill... o alto, moreno e musculoso... – JJ suspirou, ainda meio grogue.

-Não está confundindo ele com alguém? – Morgan perguntou, apontando para si mesmo.

-Com quem? – Emily perguntou. – Tem alguém atrás de você?

-Não, comigo mesmo.

-Haha. Piada legal.

-Emily, não brinca com os sentimentos do Morgan. Assim o Mr. Ego Gigante vai ficar muito triste. – disse David.

Todos começaram a rir, quando Hotch chegou do banheiro.

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

-Só o Mr. Ego Gigante ali. – Emily apontou para Morgan, rindo.

-Emily, não tente mudar o foco da atenção. – Morgan sorriu. – O caso, Hotch, é que Em vai ter um _encontro_.

-Hm...? – Hotch perguntou.

-Com Phill Harrison.

-O do Natural Geographic? – perguntou Hotch. Morgan riu.

-Não sei porque estão rindo, na verdade, a Natural Geographic está em terceiro lugar na lista das revistas que mais vendem e estima-se que ganha cerca de trinta bilhões por ano e que seus funcionários de alto padrão ganham 7,2% do que a revista ganha. – Reid disse.

Morgan se aproximou dele e deu um tapa no topo de sua cabeça.

-Ei, JJ, Morgan me deu um tapa! – Reid disse.

-Morgan... – JJ disse como uma mãe zangada. Morgan riu.

-Sabe, Reid estava certo. – Emily disse. - Não sei por que estavam rindo.

Hotch se sentou. Ele olhou para Emily de um jeito pensativo e ela corou.

O telefone de JJ começou a tocar.

-Que porcaria...! – JJ disse e o atendeu. – Agente Especial Jennifer Jareau... Senhor... Senhor, desculpe, mas acabamos de voltar de um caso em Los Angeles e o que você está dizendo não parece ser muito grave... olhe, nós temos outros casos com pessoas que realmente foram mor... Delegado Manson! Me desculpe, mas... está bem, está bem. Vou ver o que posso fazer. – ela desligou.

-JJ, o que foi? – Hotch perguntou.

-Este delegado de Beverly Hills, Califórnia. Ele disse que precisa de nós. Parece que algumas jovens estão desaparecendo, mas ainda não foi encontrado nenhum corpo.

-Quantas jovens já desapareceram?

-Três. – JJ disse.

-Avise o comandante. – Hotch disse. – Estamos indo para Califórnia.

-Mas, Hotch... – JJ tentou protestar. Mas Hotch deu "o olhar" para ela, fazendo-a ir até a cabine do comandante.

-Hotch, nós poderíamos ir amanhã. – disse Emily.

-Prentiss, não pode deixar seus assuntos pessoais atrapalharem seu trabalho. – Hotch disse, sério. Prentiss, assentiu, quieta.

Morgan, Reid e Rossi trocaram um olhar de indignação, mas continuaram calados.

-O comandante disse que dentro de algumas horas estaremos lá. – disse JJ.

-Ótimo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Assim que a equipe chegou na Califórnia, deixaram suas coisas em um hotel e foram para a delegacia de Beverly Hills. O delegado Steve Manson estava os esperando. Emily estava um pouco brava com Hotch, então não se falavam muito.

-Delegado Manson, estes são os A.S. Derek Morgan, A.S. Emily Prentiss, A.S. Aaron Hotchner, A.S. David Rossi e Dr. Spencer Reid. Eu sou a A.S. Jennifer Jareau. – JJ disse o cumprimentando. O delegado acenou com a cabeça.

-Você poderia passar a ficha dos desaparecimentos, por favor? – pediu Hotch. O delegado os levou até uma sala privada e deu algumas pastas a eles, os deixando logo em seguida.

-Mulheres brancas, de idades entre 25 e 30 anos. – disse Morgan. – Todas, aparentemente, morenas. Será uma assinatura?

-Nenhum crime foi cometido ainda, Morgan, lembre-se disso. Elas não foram encontradas ainda. – disse Hotch.

-A primeira desaparecida é Aubrey Kellan. – disse Emily. – 27 anos, sumiu a seis dias atrás, o namorado diz que foi trabalhar e não voltou mais. Tentou contatá-la por telefone, mas não conseguiu. A segunda é Tyra Chasegroud. 25 anos, desaparecida a quatro dias, os pais informaram que ela foi a uma entrevista de emprego, em torno das sete horas da manhã e não apareceu de volta. E por fim temos Katherine Vogel, 30 anos, desaparecida a dois dias. A mesma situação: morava com o marido e o filho mais novo, foi trabalhar e não voltou mais.

-Espere. – disse Reid. – Se estamos considerando um caso... seguindo uma vitimologia... então essas vítimas são seqüestradas de dois em dois dias, certo? O que significa que hoje...

-Outra poderá sumir. – disse JJ, séria.

-Ok, JJ e Reid vão falar com os colegas de serviço das vítimas, Morgan e Rossi, liguem para Garcia e vejam se ela consegue descobrir sobre o uso de telefones, cartões de crédito ou qualquer movimentação das vítimas nos últimos dias. Prentiss, eu e você vamos falar com os parentes. – Hotch disse fazendo Emily revirar os olhos.

-Algum problema, Prentiss? – Hotch perguntou, a olhando.

-Não, senhor. – ela respondeu. Eles foram até o carro.

-Sabe, Prentiss, não gostei nada de seu olhar lá dentro. – Hotch disse enquanto começava a dirigir.

-Não houve olhar algum, senhor. – ela disse.

-Não seja indulgente. – Hotch disse, irritado. – Se tem algum problema, você sabe que pode contar.

-Senhor, sem ofensas, mas se eu tivesse algum problema você seria a última pessoa para quem eu contaria. – Emily praticamente gritou, cuspiu as palavras para Hotch, que brecou o carro com tudo.

-Agente Prentiss, você tem idéia de como ou com quem você acabou de falar? – Hotch estava gritando também.

-Sim, _senhor._ – ela disse. – E assumo total responsabilidade por meus... atos.

-Prentiss... – Hotch colocou os dedos nas têmporas, tentando pensar.

Emily o olhou. A última coisa que queria era que ele fosse gentil agora. Quando ele era gentil, ela quase chegava a pensar que... que estava se apaixonando por ele, desde antes do incidente com Foyet. Quer dizer, ela que tinha ido atrás dele e tudo mais. Mas era completamente impossível...

-Olha, só vamos continuar o nosso trabalho, ok? – Emily disse, convicta.

-Não dá. Você é minha subordinada, deveria ter respeito. – Hotch disse.

-Me desculpe então, Agente Hotchner. – Emily disse fria. – Ou melhor, não me desculpe. Puna-me.

-Prentiss. – Hotch disse. – Já chega. O que aconteceu, você está assim porque estraguei seu encontrinho com o nerd da Natural Geographic?

Emily congelou. Nunca tinha ouvido Hotch falar desta maneira antes. Se virou para olhá-lo. Ele estava tão perto...

-Nerd? Puff. – Emily riu. – Phill é editor chefe.

-Que coisa mais gay... – Hotch murmurou. Emily ficou espantada. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido ao seu chefe.

-Hotch... você está bem? – ela perguntou.

-Só vamos continuar o nosso trabalho, ok? – ele a imitou e ligou o carro novamente.

Eles falaram com o namorado da primeira menina, mas não conseguiram nada de mais. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros parentes. JJ e Reid também não haviam conseguido muita coisa e Garcia estava investigando ainda. O clima entre os dois estava meio... pesado.

A noite eles voltaram para o hotel em carros separados, Rossi, Hotch e Morgan em um e Emily, JJ e Reid em outro. Chegaram lá logo, Emily disse que estava cansada e precisava dormir.

-Mas já? – perguntou Reid. – Vai passar uma seção de filmes do Steven Spielberg na sala do Home Theater.

-Oh, então vou ter que perder esta _maravilhosa_ seção de filmes. – Emily debochou. – Boa noite, Reid. Boa-noite, JJ. Morgan. Dave.

Todos sorriram enquanto ela subia as escadas de volta. Ninguém nem percebera que ela esquecera justamente de Hotch.

_A menina de vestido azul está andando na floresta. Está escuro e- espere. Não é uma menina. É uma mulher, de longos cabelos negros e pele branca. Alta. É Emily Prentiss. Ela está assustada. Corre sem direção, está fugindo... mas parece que algo se aproxima... está chegando perto e..._

-AH! – Emily exclamou ao levantar de seu pesadelo, soando. Ela consultou seu relógio de pulso, duas horas da manhã. Sabia que seria difícil voltar a dormir, ela nunca conseguia. Então olhou pela janela e viu a luz da piscina. Não havia ninguém, o lugar estava deserto. Então olhou para JJ, adormecida a seu lado. Em passos silenciosos, foi até seu guarda-roupa, não havia uma roupa de calor. Então abriu a gaveta de JJ. Nada. Suspirou e saiu do quarto, de pijama mesmo. Desceu o elevador, estava escuro, mas as luzes de emergência estavam acesas. Lá em baixo não estava tão vazio. No Cassino havia a maior parte das pessoas, o resto estava espalhado pelo hotel. Foi até o Home Theater, Reid não estava lá. Não havia ninguém. Então pegou um pouco de chocolate quente na maquininha que havia e sentou-se no sofá, ligando a televisão.

Ainda passava um filme qualquer do Steven Spielberg, um com dinossauros, Emily não lembrava o nome. Trocou de canal. Estava passando Gossip Girl. Um seriado que ela adorava, mesmo sendo meio velha para assistir.

Alguns minutos depois alguém abriu a porta. Ela levantou a cabeça e ficou realmente surpresa ao ver quem era...


End file.
